Capture of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II
|commanders2 = Sigma Ifinite / Zero the Jackal |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army *United States National Guard **Nevada National Guard *United States Marine Corps **1st Marine Division **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *United States Air Force U.S. Law Enforcement *Las Vegas Police Department *FBI |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Mavericks |casual1 = Few citizens of Las Vegas killed |casual2 = Hundreds of Sigma's Mavericks destroyed |notes = }}The Capture of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II is an Sigma's Maverick operation to capture the American soldier Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II in the city of Las Vegas with the help of Infinite / Zero the Jackal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Zavok, Metal Sonic and Chaos just before Sigma launched the terrorist attacks on New York City, London, Paris, Sydney, Seoul, Tokyo and Moscow during Maverick Wars. Biography Before the Capture The genesis of the Maverick Wars began when Sigma, the former leader of the Maverick Hunters discovered the Phantom Ruby, a gemstone that allowed its wielder to produce virtual reality projections and create replicas as their beck and call. Soon after discovering the gem, the former Maverick Hunter commander had a run-in with the Jackal Squad, the U.S. special forces unit. After defeating them, Sigma took a liking to the squad's captain Zero the Jackal and convinced him to become the leader of his Sigma's Maverick Army.Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Rise of Infinite, "Rise of Infinite" Having seen the Phantom Ruby in action, Sigma went to Angel Island to test its powers. At the same time, Knuckles Jr was visited by Silver Jr, who had come to the present to prevent a calamity that would befall the world in the future. After experiencing Sigma's test on the island, which resulted in an illusion of Pachacamac's village from the past, along with a hostile Chaos, Knuckles Jr and Silver Jr took it as a sign that trouble was coming and headed to Earth to prepare for the coming war.Sonic Forces: Stress Test, "Stress Test" Satisfied with the test, Sigma began analyzing the Phantom Ruby in his facility in Mystic Jungle,Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Sigman's Facility, South America. "Sigma: Unbelievable ! He's getting deeper and deeper into the facility! That computer running analysis in the core is invaluable!"Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Sigma's Facility. "Sigma: Ugh. At least the analysis of the stone was completed yesterday, but... No, I still can't let this facility be destroyed! Is there ANYONE left out there!?" which he had the Jackal Squad guard.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Sigma's Facility, South America. "Sigma: Rrrrrgh! I went to great pains to get the best mercenaries around and he STILL totally wrecked the Defense Squad! SHADDDOOWWRRRGH!"Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Sigma's Facility, South America. "Sigma: We've got an intruder! Shadow has entered the facility! Defense Squad Jackal has already been completely annihilated! All available troops, intercept that blasted hedgehog by any means necessary!" At that facility, Sigma produced a number of defective Phantom Ruby prototypes,Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Green Hill: Green Hill. "Infinite: And with that, the disposal of the Phantom Ruby prototypes is complete. / Sigma: It was a defective model. It could only record the DNA of the one that triggered it. / Infinite: Only a being with my strength of will could ever activate it. / Sigma: It doesn't matter now with the lab locked down in Mystic Jungle." which he used to experiment on.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Tails Jr: Sigma experimented with lots of prototypes, and then incorporated the final version into Infinite." Eventually though, Sigma produced a final version of these prototypes. Five months before the Maverick Wars began, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr arrived at Sigma's facility in South America with the aid of the U.S. Navy SEALs and U.S. Air Force to raid and destroy it.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Infinite: I am Infinite. You say you do not know me, and yet I remember you so very well. To you, it was simply another in a long lost of Sigma's Maverick bases you tore down without a second thought." On his mission, Shadow Jr annihilated the Jackal Squad and dealt Zero the Jackal a humiliating defeat. Outraged at his own weakness, Zero the Jackal abandoned his old identity and sought to obtain greater strength.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Infinite: That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN!" This prompted Zero the Jackal to let Sigma incorporate the final Phantom Ruby prototype into him, granting him the Ruby's powers. Sigma's own reasons for doing this was to make himself an instrument of destruction that would allow him to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and expand his Mavericks across the globe.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Sigma: Sonic Sr II. How I hate him. And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Every defeat. Every humiliation at the Hedgehog's hands will be returned a thousandfold by my unstoppable creation. This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Sigma's Mavericks across the globe, and conquer the world!" With the Phantom Ruby, Infinite (as Zero the Jackal called himself from then on) gained the ability to create a limitless amount of replicas.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Shadow: Infinite can create virtual reality projections. They have mass and form, but no heart or soul. / Sonic: Virtual reality? So all those familiar faces that were a part of Sigma's Maverick army... / Shadow: Replicas. The problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals. According to Rouge, Infinite can create unlimited numbers of them." Sigma thus had Infinite create replicas of Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos to bolster the Sigma's Mavericks with. Assault on Las Vegas Eventually, Sigma made his move by attacking Las Vegas with Sigma's Mavericks. When Sonic Sr II came from Hawaii to save the day from the island of Hawaii, rescuing Tails Jr and several civilians of the Las Vegas Valley confronted by Sigma and a squad of his Maverick forces, Infinite and his replica allies made their debut. Knowing nothing about the replicas, the public believed Infinite's replicas to be the real deal.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Vector Jr: Hey, I hate to butt in on your important meeting, but we're under attack! Shadow is tearing through our troops! We need reinforcements! / Sonic Sr II: Shadow... The last time I saw him he was fighting for Sigma. / Knuckles: That doesn't make sense. Why would Shadow help the enemy?" Infinite and his replicas proceeded to defeat Sonic Sr II, who got imprisoned onboard the rebuilt Death Egg near Cybertron but not before giving the X Deviser to his brother Sonic Jr II. The public however, was lead to believe that Sonic Sr II had been declared M.I.A. in action by Infinite during the confrontation in the Las Vegas Valley, almost shattering their hope of being saved from Sigma's latest plot for begining of the new world once more. With Sonic Sr II gone, the Sigma launched the terrorist attack at New York City, London, Paris, Sydney, Seoul, Tokyo and Moscow, initiating a period of wars and chaos. However, many of Sonic Sr II's friends managed to escape Sigma's terrorist attacks.アジトはレジスタンスの (Japanese). Famitsu. Enterbrain, Tokuma. October 2017. p. 58. Seeking to continue the fight, these individuals jointed the United States Army, with Knuckles the Echidna Jr as their commander, to aid the U.S.-NATO forces to push the Sigma's Mavericks back and free the world from Sigma's encroaching tyranny. At one point during the war, Team Chaotix helped fortify the U.S. cities including Washington, D.C. and New York City, which were being held by the American forces. Its defenses were put to the test a few days later when Sigma attacked Washington and New York with an Sigma's Maverick battalion. However, it was thanks to the legendary Maverick Hunters X and Zero ith the aid of the U.S. Armed Forces and U.S. National Guard, that the Sigma's Maverick Army retreated from the United States.Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Moment of Truth, "Moment of Truth" Washington, D.C. was later attacked by Infinite, who wiped out the Wahington police officers and later almost half of the U.S. National Guard soldiers defending it. The only survivors were Marcus and Damien, whom X and Zero allowed them to buy some time to escape while they are battling and apprehended Infinite by taking him into Maverick Hunter and U.S. custody before transporting him to the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary in San Francisco. via the C-17 Globemaster III plane. After that, Marcus and Damien made it to the CIA Headquarters in The Pentgaon. As the months progressed after the war began, the U.S. military and NATO coalition forces were proved able to fight back against the Mavericks's increasing influence, resulting in several places in the world and the outer space. In addition, paradisaical locations like Egypt was industrialized to serve as a weapons depot, while industrial areas like Chemical Plant in Tokyo were expanded to other regions on Earth, serving as both a chemical factory and a spaceport. Meanwhile, Sonic Sr II was kept alive onboard the Death Egg near Cybertron; this was because Sigma wanted Sonic Sr II to see his world-spanning Sigma's Mavericks upon its completion in which he refused and blames Sigma for murdering thousands of innocent people on the U.S. soil before banishing him into space, ensuring that, with Sonic Sr II gone for good, his friends and the humanity would give into despair and surrender in which they refused and declares war on Sigma and his Maverick forces in hopes of avenging the victims as well as Sonic Sr II. Aftermath Six months after the Maverick Wars had begun and failed attempt to invade New York City, Washington, D.C., Sydney, Seoul and Paris,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Espio Jr: We're been hoping for a miracle these past six months, but I'm afraid we have to make our own miracle." Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II was brought to the Maverick Hunters HQ in New York for the care of Alia and Signas.. Worse yet, the Sigma's Maverick forces had the world's population terrified, leaving very few willing to take up the fight against the Sigma's Maverick forces.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Vector Jr: We mave pushed these Mavericks out of New York, but we lost contact with Sonic Sr II. The people are losing hope and giving into despair."Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Silver Jr: Sigma's maverick army has everyone terrified. If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come from numbers." Eventually, the Sigma's Mavericks overcame the American and NATO forces in San Francisco, London, Beijing, Moscow and Cairo while Infinite had the U.S. citizens on the run while the American and NATO forces managed to fight back and declared war on the Maverick forces.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Knuckles Jr: Sigma's forces have chewed through our defenses at Green Hill, and the Americans in the Las Vegas is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic Sr II... Sorry, I'm still not used to saying that. Whatever it is has them running in fear." Around that time however, just after Marcus and Damien joined the U.S. Army's ranks, the CIA agent Rouge Jr discovered that Sonic Sr II was alive onboard the Death Egg in Cybertron, prompting them to plan a rescue. After the U.S. and Sentinel Task Force stole a space shuttle from Sigma's Mavericks at the Chemical Plant's Spaceport in Tokyo to rescue Sonic Sr II with however, Sigma got wind of the U.S.-NATO's plan and moved Sonic Sr II's transferring from Space Prison to Death Egg near the planet Cybertron ahead of schedule. Gallery Las-Vegas-Strip-Night-Helicopter-Flight-6.jpg Rsv1 large.jpg Las Vegas Strip 2096.jpg Las Vegas Sonic Forces 1.jpg Nevada National Guard in Las Vegas.jpg Lasvegas police custom-5eac49832baa468ce6d449b0b99b192a0b63a24a.jpg RSV2 Next-gen screen Theatre 003 lrg.jpg Las-Vegas-sports-betting.jpg Vegas 180605.jpg f6944215c976985656956a006d8b5dc7a572bd55_00.jpg Lauching Maverick Wars.jpg 847732.png References Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States